ESD (Electro-Static-Discharge) protection devices can be a type of semiconductor devices. The ESD protection device protects semiconductor ICs, etc. from static electricity, etc. Various electronic devices including mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, and laptop PCs are provided with semiconductor integrated circuits constituting logic circuits, memory circuits, etc. Such semiconductor integrated circuits are low-voltage drive circuits composed of micro wiring patterns formed on semiconductor substrates, and thus generally fragile against electrostatic discharge such as surge. Therefore, ESD protection devices are used for protecting such semiconductor integrated circuits from surge. Patent Document 1 discloses a bidirectional ESD protection circuit which can cope with surge in any of the forward direction and reverse direction.
Patent Document 1: JP 5-268123 A.
In recent years, there has been a large number of electronic devices that make full use of high-frequency techniques. In the high-frequency range, the current supply efficiency depends on the ESR (equivalent series resistance), ESL (equivalent series inductance), and parasitic capacitance, etc. generated on the transmission path, which cause an energy loss. In particular, in the case of using an ESD protection circuit in the high-frequency band, the clamp voltage is increased as the ESL is increased, and there are thus problems such as failure to protect a semiconductor integrated circuit from surge. This problem is not able to be solved by Patent Document 1.